Icing
by Stemaphie
Summary: Well this was gonna be a one shot but now it's not. What would happen if Buffy and Randy were a couple.
1. Chapter 1

This is a BtVS/WWE crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own squat. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and et al. WWE belongs to the McMahons et al.

This is during RAW 09/13/04 and after Buffy season 7. No spoilers for Buffy and just some for RAW

Feedback: I would love to know what people think of this.

* * *

As Randy came through the curtains a beautiful young woman was there to greet him.

"Do you feel better now baby?" she asked.

"Yeah, much better. But I would feel even better if I still had my belt." Randy said bitterly.

"Well I got an idea on how to make you feel better." She said mischievously.

As Randy encircled Buffy within his arms he asked huskily "How?"

"Well lets head back to your locker room and get you cleaned up first." She said and gave him a quick kiss.

When they reached the room Buffy sat him down and slowly began to lick the icing off his chest, receiving encouraging moans to continue, but before they could go any further the T.V. playing in the background caught her eye. It was Bischoff setting Randy up in a handicapped match against the whole of Evolution. Buffy stopped what she was doing to watch what was happening and turned Randy's attention to the scene being played out.

"THAT RAT BASTARD!!!" Buffy cursed loudly, and began to curse Eric to the seventh level of hell.

Randy was silently fuming letting Buffy do all the yelling. He then turned to her and began calming her down. "It's okay, baby. I'll stay safe."

"You better or I WILL kick your ass." She pouted.

"And you better remember that you cannot come out no matter what happens." He said

"But...."

"No buts, you need to stay safe and not get hurt. Do it for me and for her." He said, gently placing a hand on her swollen belly. "If it's serious we can get Willow to heal me."

"I know, but I don't have to like it, Mr. Orton."

"Neither do I Mrs. Orton, neither do I."

Fastforward to the end of the show

As Randy, Shelton and Chris made it back stage, Randy found himself with an armful of Blonde hair.

Anxiously she asked if he was all right while checking for injuries. When he nodded yes and she was satisfied that he was fine she turned to the other two standing to the side and gave each a grateful hugs.

"Thank you so much guys. I don't know what I would have done if anything were to happen to him." Buffy said.

"Well after meeting you I can understand how Randy has changed and I couldn't let him get hurt when you need him the most." Chris said.

"Plus we couldn't have you stressed out too much, that little one of yours still has sometime before we're ready to meet her." Shelton added.

"I know, but still, Thanks." She said.

The quad split up and left for their locker rooms each person thinking that it's going to get even more interesting in the weeks to come.

Finis

* * *

So what did ya think? Review and let me know what you think.

Stemaphie


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the wait. I just got stuck writing this chapter so to make it up I wrote two and I'm posting both of them today so.... yay!!

Spoilers: RAW every week, and general story lines about Buffy.

Disclaimers: I'm just a fanfic writer. If I did own these characters I don't think that I would be writing fanfiction. I would be basking in the sun somewhere. Probably Hawaii.

* * *

Chapter 2

After the show, Buffy and Randy returned to the hotel were staying at for some well deserved rest. They were exhausted so they decided to get ready to go to bed early.

Buffy hopped into the shower and she bean to remember how she had met Randy.

FLASHBACK

Buffy was bored with her life. With all the mini-slayers around she had little to do for the first little bit after they were all activated she spent some time in Rome but soon grew bored with it. She then spent some time in Cleveland with the rest of the group but with all the slayers there, not many demons to slay. So Buffy with much discussion with Giles and the rest of the Scoobies, decided to get a traveling job so she could slay all over the country. A few days later she applied for a job in the WWE working backstage. She didn't want to be in front of the camera. She felt that it would be an unfair advantage for her to win matches and her Slayer spirit wouldn't allow her to lose because losing before meant that she was dead. It's hard to break a habit like that. Needless to say a few weeks later she was packing up and getting ready to meet up with the WWE and start her new job.

Vince met Buffy at the arena, introduced her to the staff manager, gave her his number to call if there were any problems with anyone including wrestlers and left her to be acquainted with the rest of the staff and rules. Vince was shocked at his behaviour. He never introduced a new staff member to the backstage. There was just something about her that drew a person to her.

Buffy's first week on the job was tough. Just getting to know everyone was hard and the staff didn't believe that she could handle anything thrown her way. Some even believed that she was Vince's new lover. She set them straight quickly before the rumours got out of hand. During her second week she met Randy.

Buffy was busy minding her business setting up the beverage table and generally setting up for that night's show. She was taken by surprise when she was thrown against a wall and let out a surprised yell. In front of her was a huge man. She went through her memory trying to remember who this was. It came to her this was Kane, the big red monster he was called. Buffy laughed at that idea. Monster. HA! She knew monsters. This was a person in serious need of anger management and a therapist. So what he had scars, so did she, but you didn't see her flipping out about them. Before she could act some guy came flying out of nowhere and took Kane down.

He turned to her and asked if she was all right. Knowing that Kane couldn't hurt her she turned to the other man to thank him because she knew he could be hurt. But when she turned she was surprised to see Randy Orton there, the pride and joy of Evolution. He was one of the most arrogant people that she has ever seen. Yet here he was trying to help her.

"Yeah, thank you for your help." She smiled at him.

Randy looked at her and didn't realize it but before his brain could catch up with his mouth he asked her out for coffee. Shockingly she said yes. Not wanting to ruin this he didn't let Evolution know of his plans, as far as they knew he was tired and went to bed early. This was the start of their relationship and both knew from that moment on that it was going to be interesting. One thing they both agreed on was that Evolution was to never know because they would try and destroy what they have together.

END FLASHBACK

Buffy finished her shower and smiled to herself. That had been almost two years ago and they were still happy and Evolution still didn't have a clue. 'I guess this proves that Randy was the next step in their evolution, they still don't know that their former friend had been married for a year and an expectant father. How oblivious and stupid does one have to be?' She left the bathroom and crawled into bed and waited for Randy to finish his shower and come to bed.

A few minutes later Randy crawled into bed, kissed Buffy goodnight, turned off the light and snuggled into his wife's warmth and the couple drifted off to sleep.

The next week past quickly as Randy prepared for his match with Chris and Shelton against Evolution. The group spent their time getting to know each other, each other's limits and to trust each other.

During the training sessions, Buffy was there watching and commenting on their moves and where they needed to improve. But it didn't come easy. During one of these sessions Randy turned to her and asked where he could improve. Just before she could answer Shelton snorted in amusement. (A.N/ Sorry about this to all Shelton fans but I figured he would be the one to comment that she was a girl and didn't know what she was doing) Randy hid a snicker at what was about to happen.

Buffy slowly turned and glared at Shelton, "Is there a problem 'Mr. Benjamin'?"

"Yeah, no disrespect intended, but what can you teach us that we don't already know?"

"Well absolutely nothing but I can help you improve on what you already know and help you work out the flaws in your routine, so you can kick Evolutions ass on Monday." She replied coolly. Resisting the urge to smack him around because she knew that Randy would be pissed if she did.

Chris interrupted what was sure to be an amusing sight by telling Shelton he has seen her train when she first joined the staff and would probably kick his ass without trying pregnant or not. So he should listen and quit complaining and start working together so they could take Evolution down another peg or two.

Buffy smiled at him in thanks. "Alrighty, lets get started and work on kicking their asses." She said to the guys as she turned to them. Then proceeded to voice her opinions with more enthusiasm.

End chapter

* * *

Okay I'm not sure the rating is right if it isn't let me know before you report me and I'll fix it ASAP.

Please review and let me know what you think and where I could improve.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the wait. I just got stuck writing this chapter so to make it up I wrote two and I'm posting both of them today so.... yay!!

Spoilers: RAW every week, and general story lines about Buffy.

Disclaimers: I'm just a fanfic writer. If I did own these characters I don't think that I would be writing fanfiction. I would be basking in the sun somewhere. Probably Hawaii.

* * *

Chapter 3

DURING RAW 09/20/04

The week went by fast and with no more arguing between anyone. As the progressed, Randy appeared and talked to Vince, then the cameras turned off. Vince turned to Randy and asked how Buffy was.

"She's fine. She's having a nap in the locker room, poor girls exhausted."

Vince turned to Randy in concern, "Is everything okay?" After the Lita incident he was worried about his honorary niece.

"After what happened last week with Lita she's been having nightmares about losing her baby. It's so hard trying to comfort her.... I can't help but feel useless." Randy said pouring out his insecurities.

Vince looked at Randy in shock, "I think I'm going to faint! The Great Randy Orton is admitting he can't do something," he teased, "honestly son, all you can do is be there for her and do what you have been doing, now go and see her."

When Randy got to the room Buffy had been watching the update on Lita and had just heard that she lost the baby and she began to cry. Randy was worried and immediately sat beside her and just hugged her to his body. That was all it took and Buffy began to pour out all her fears about that happening to her.

When she finished talking Randy turned to her. "Okay, baby, listen to me. You're not going to lose your baby. Lita was out in the ring, where you will never be anytime soon. Your healthy, she's healthy," he said placing a hand on her stomach, "You're both going to be fine." He finished.

"Thanks hun, but could you just hold me until you need to leave."

"Of course."

They spent the next hour holding each other until Randy needed to leave for his match.

Buffy sat in front of the TV in the room and watched the match. When Randy didn't get up from the clothesline from Batista she was up and quickly moving to the curtain to wait for Randy to come through. When he did Buffy ran to him, calling to him to wake up.

He groaned and was immediately checked out by the medics.

"Did you get the number of that train?"

"Hey baby, you okay?" she whispered to him.

"I'm okay, just have a little headache."

She snickered, "Smart ass, but seriously you okay to go back out?"

"Just give me a minute and I will be."

As soon as he was ready and Buffy okayed it, Randy ran out, tapped himself in, RKO'd Flair, pinned him and won the match.

Buffy was grinning like a loon. While she was waiting for the guys to come through the curtain, Evolution came through first and spotted her. Thinking she was a fan, turned in her direction so they could get some company for the night.

"What have we here?" Batista said.

Buffy being to pissed off to care, turned to Batista with a glare that could have scared Glory good. Without realizing it Batista stepped back a step. Wary of the look she was directing in Evolutions direction. In a cool voice she replied, "We have Mrs. Orton her you big, dumb ape."

Evolution was shocked, but before they could respond Randy showed up, glared at them and lead Buffy back to the locker room.

The members of Evolution looked at each other thinking the same question, 'When in the hell had Randy gotten married?'

End Chapter

* * *

WOOHOO look at me two chapters in one night.

Read and review please let me know what you think

Constructive criticism is most welcome. Anything to help me improve my writing.


End file.
